


Step Into The Light

by L_P_Cloud



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Alfie being the brave cinnamon roll we all love, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Krolfred, Krolock full of grief and guilt, M/M, Slow Burn, at least that's the plan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_P_Cloud/pseuds/L_P_Cloud
Summary: The Krolocks are well-known for their vast library, filled with books from all over the world, some so rare that they may be the only ones to own them. When Professor Abronsius visits the Count to ask for some books, he is met with a cold man who isn't keen on the idea of sharing the precious tomes. In the end they get to a compromise - the professor's assistant, Alfred, can come by and do whatever research is needed. Poor Alfred doesn't like the idea that much, but for knowledge? He'll do this.





	Step Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> After all the "Krolfred" posts on Tumblr (I have to mention penhales here, her 3-part post motivated me to start this) I decided that I'd try to write a fanfiction, because simply there isn't enough reading material with these two.  
> Some things about the fic: this is a modern AU, set in 2017. The Krolocks are not vampires, but humans.
> 
> This is my first fanfic, I have never written one before, so I'd love it if you could leave some words on how you think it is going. Constructive criticism is always welcome! (:  
> Also, English is not my native language, so if you spot any mistakes, please do tell me!

Professor Abronsius walked bristly along the long shelves in his university’s library. His brows furrowed in determination and growing annoyance as he went from section to section. He has been looking for a certain book for more than a week, but luck has avoided him. He knew it had to be there somewhere. The catalogue said it straight and clear, the faculty received the book from a prestigious family back in the 1950s. But then where was it?

“Alfred!” Abronsius turned on his heels and called out for his assistant. A young boy of twenty hurried to him, hair all over the place, a red bowtie sitting askew on his neck. He held a stack of books in his hands, and the professor took them from him one-by-one, looking at the covers with his scowl deepening with every book. None of them matched the one he was looking for. He pushed the stack of books back into Alfred’s awaiting hands and turned around, facing the grandiose bookshelves. 

“That book is crucial to our success. And the one from last week as well.” They have been looking for two books in total, but couldn’t find either of them. Abronsius was getting desperate, he wasn’t getting any younger and he still had to finish his research to get the recognition he longed to receive. He has been working on the topic of vampires for decades, but now he has arrived to a stop. He wouldn’t be able to go on without those two books.  
“Alright, Alfred. Keep looking, you may yet find it. Meanwhile, I will contact some of my colleagues and see if they know anything about the books.” With this he left, and Alfred went on with a sigh. This was going to be a long night.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Alfred was looking up at the enormous mansion that laid before him. Mansion? What was he kidding, the building was a real castle, a dark, looming fortress. Built around the thirteenth century maybe? The professor would surely know it. But Alfred didn’t have the chance to get it confirmed, as Abronsius was briskly walking towards the gates. He told Alfred in the morning, that one of his acquaintances, Professor Alibori, informed Abronsius that the Krolocks were the ones they wanted to meet with if they really wanted those books. As it turned out the library copies have been burned by some students a couple of years ago, so the last known copy was in the hands of this family, whose home towered over them. They walked up to the big doors of the castle and Abronsius used the heavy knocker and waited for the door to open.

They didn’t have to wait for long – after less than a minute they were invited in by a man – a disfigured fellow, his spine crooked, face distorted, but eyes shining with intelligence. He grunted and made his way upstairs, looking behind him and beckoning them to follow. The professor hurried in and Alfred had to quicken his steps if he didn’t want to get lost. The place was huge, Enormous paintings decorated the walls, the carpet under his feet most definitely cost a fortune... Alfred only hoped he didn’t get any dirt on it. The professor told him that the man they are visiting – Johannes von Krolock – was a man of noble blood, and the solution to their problem. Alfred was to remain in the background, keep silent and not to offend the lord of the house.

After passing half a dozen doors, their guide finally stopped in front of a room and went in, signalling for the two adventurers to wait outside. He didn’t close the door behind himself, so Alfred could hear him talk to someone, and then another voice joined the cripple’s, a deep, velvety voice. Not long after that, the door opened fully and along their guide another man appeared. Alfred looked at von Krolock with wide eyes. He was a tall man, with long black-gray hair, around forty. He dressed impeccably; every inch of him screamed nobility and money. When he looked towards him and Abronsius, Alfred felt as if the man was looking into his soul with his blue eyes. The poor assistant took a step back, making sure to get behind his professor. He didn’t want to have the Count think him rude, and obeying his professor’s instruction seemed like a good way to avoid it. Abronsius stepped forward and bowed to von Krolock.

“Good evening, your Excellency. I hope we are not disturbing you –“  
“Koukol here told me to expect you. I happen to have some time now. Come in, please.” with that Johannes stepped away from the door to let the others in. Alfred felt as if the temperature dropped a couple of degrees with the count’s cold words. He didn’t feel exactly welcomed, and so made sure to quicken his steps and stay with the professor. They entered a spacious study, warmed by a fireplace, with a nice table in the centre, The walls were covered with bookshelves with some paintings thrown in here and there. The count walked to his desk and sat down, signalling the others to do as well.  
“So professor, tell me what it is you are looking for.” He wasn’t beating around the bush, his face was passive, if not outright annoyed. Alfred glanced at him, but when their eyes met he looked down and hoped the professor would handle the situation.  
“As I have already mentioned to your servant, I am looking for some very rare books, books that are in your possession. You see, I am researching vampire lore, primarily focusing on Eastern and Central Europe. These two books are most important for me and my assistant, they could give us such information that is crucial for us.” the Professor handed a paper to the count, the book titles scribbled on it, and looked at von Krolock expectantly. The count read the titles and seemed to be checking his library’s content in his head. After a couple of silent moments he handed the note back to Abronsius and laid back in his chair.  
“Yes, I am in possession of these books.”  
“This is fantastic –“  
“But I’m not sure I’d like to have them removed from my library, even if only for a short time.” His calculating looks went over Abronsius, distrust and annoyance clear in his eyes. At least for Alfred they were, but the professor sat up, his voice more shrill than usual.  
“What do you mean?! I need these books, they are of great importance to my research!  
“And they will not leave my library.” the count’s decision was final. He was looking at Abronsius with a challenging glare, and Alfred felt uncomfortable with the growing tension in the room. He new that they needed to get the books, and really, all he needed was to end this conversation, so he spoke up. Maybe he should have stayed silent.  
“I could come and read the books here?” Alfred blushed crimson, surprised by himself. “I mean, sir, if you allow me, you won’t even notice me here and I’m a fast reader, it wouldn’t take long, just a couple of days and after that you...”  
“Excuse me, your Excellency, the boy is talking out of turn, I don’t know what he is thinking...”  
“I can accept that.”  
“... and he is still learning his way around... what?”  
“Your assistant can read the books, but only in my library. They don’t leave the castle, is that understood?” Johannes directed the question to Alfred, and the boy nodded vigorously, while Abronsius answered for the boy.  
“Of course he understands, Thank you, your Excellency, you won’t regret it.”  
“I’m sure I won’t. Now, if we are done...”  
“Yes, yes, thank you.”  
“... Koukol will see you out. And your assistant can come as long as he makes an appointment with him.” as soon as the words left the count’s mouth the servant appeared from outside and beckoned the professor and Alfred to follow. As they were heading outside, von Krolock looked after them. If all goes well they will be out of his hair in a couple of days. Still, his plan was to deny whatever they were going to request – he heard about Professor Abronsius and his love for the supernatural. The Krolock’s library had his book, Die Fledermaus, not that Johannes thought much of the book. He just hoped that the young boy has more sense in him and won’t cause any trouble.


End file.
